


One direction and the tasty ability of the force choke.

by your_normal_everyday_coffee



Category: One Direction (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, F/F, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Gay Porn Hard, Gen, Hardcore, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Ultra Hardcore, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_normal_everyday_coffee/pseuds/your_normal_everyday_coffee
Summary: One direction goes on a camping trip with y/n. Little does y/n know that every single band member was madly in love with her! What will they do? Who will y/n choose? Will they be able to make up their mind before darth vader strikes again?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Reader, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/You, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was the fifth of september and I had won the lottery to go see 1d, I told my friends I didnt want to go coz I didn't know who they were but they didn't care I was forced to go. I dont know why they still like me. I'm such a weirdo, all I do is read and I never listen to modern music or hang out with them. I rememvber last year when we went to see Phantom Of the Opera all I did was read my book during the entire show. 

**3 days after i won the lottery**  
So here I am... at the concert... I am clutching my book tightly in my hand, clutching it as tightly as elizabeth from pride and prejudice clutches darcy. suddenly the music starts and everyone sings and dances, I dont though I just continue to read in the corner. suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and a security guard tells me to follow him. 

**Harrys POV** 

I'm half way thru Live while We're young and am getting really into it when i suddenly notice a girl in the corner of the room. shes not doing anything but reading a book, is my music really that bad?  
🎶Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh🎶  
It couldnt be, shes probably just got a headache or something...  
🎶Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young 🎶  
i run off stage when zayn starts singing and i tell the guard to get her.  
i quickly rush onto stage and finish the song, we bow and the crowd goes wild then we end. 

**Y/N POV**  
What's happening? i was randomly dragged here and i left my book, now ill never get to find out what happens to hazel in fault of our stars. i HATE 1D. Suddenly i look up and1D is walking over to me!!!  
I turn to them and say 'What do YOu want? you're music is so terrible!!!!' 'who is this?' says zayn, 'yeah what' says niall 'Shes beautiful...' said liam 'I can explain!' Harry said quickly 'she caught my eye in the crowd.... I think im in love with her.' 'WHAT?!' we all say together

**Darth Vaders POV**  
I cannot believe one direction escaped my grasp once again, I must take revange but how?!

to be continued....


	2. The camping trip introduction <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

i got off the plane and arrived at the campsite, its so nice that 1d lended me their private jet. they should be here in a few hours i can read before they get here.   
i open the book and felt the pages, its been so long since i read book. i love to read books i feel like im in a new world its cool.


	3. Backstory to the epic force choke battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally arrive to see that y/n is actually really indie and loves to read. Something they didn't expect.

**Y/N POV**  
Sigh... I really love reading about epic romances in books, I just hope I can have one when I'm older. Probably not, I mean who would ever love a nerd like me. I'm not even that pretty... I have really long brown hair, a super symmetrical face, cherry red lips, a slim figure, sparkling green eyes and freckles that are sprinkled on my cheeks like raindrops on a summers day...  
Suddenly I hear a helicopter and I look up and see 1D arriving! ugh, them again. I sigh and brace myself for them. 

**Helicopters POV**  
CHUTCHUTCHUTCHUTCHUTCHUTCHUTCHUT NRRRRGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *lands on ground*

**Nialls POV**  
She'll never love me... Why would she? I'm just Niall, nobody really likes me. Not even harry. Huh? Oh we're here.   
I get off the helicopter and see y/n, woah... she's so beautiful. I wonder what she's reading... I look at her and she smirks, showing off her bright and dazzling teeth. I get flustered and start making my tent

**Y/N POV**  
oh god they are here, why did I have to go on the STUPID camping trip anyway? I'll never fall in love with any them, they are all stupid anyway. I bet they don't enjoy reading like I do. Nobody understands me... :/

**Harry's POV**  
I'm so glad we defeated Darth Vader, now I can just appreciate Y/Ns beauty without him interrupting us...   
*Has severe PTSD flashbacks*  
Darth: *breath*  
harry: Leave us alone!!!!!!!!!   
darth: *kills harrys gf*  
harry: noooooooo :/  
darth: you will never defeat me. ur friends have left u....   
harry: 🎶You're insecure 🎶  
darth: what?  
harry: 🎶dont know what for 🎶  
darth: stop that!!!!!!!!!!!  
harry:🎶 You're turning heads when you walk through the door🎶  
niall: :🎶 Don't need make-up to cover up:🎶   
darth: no stop!   
niall, harry and louis: 🎶 Being the way that you are is enough🎶   
Zayn: 🎶 Everyone else in the room can see it🎶   
darth: *is scared because he knows friendship conquers all*  
all of 1d: 🎶Everyone else but you 🎶   
*suddenly they all start singing really loudly, hand in hand and defeat him and then everyone clapped*

**Y/N POV**  
did I just hear a ragged breath from behind the tree?


	4. Darth Vader possibly returns, however does he though? Or is harry just a necrophiliac that has a kink for breathing? Thats one secret ill never tell, u know u love me, xoxo, nerdy y/n girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note 

Hey everyone! I really love all the support I'm getting but sadly my boyfriend of one week broke up with me and I was really in love with him but he said I was just 'too interested in me' I guess thats what I get for loving books so much. Sorry... when I return tomorrow I'll have the last chapter written! It'll be swell! Gee golly what a neato chapter it'll be!


	5. the final big sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boy of 1D have big boy sex but they stress about STDs. Will darth vader give them death or will he spare them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out for my second biggest fan Meltic daze. First being your_normal_everyday_coffee!!!! ty for staying around everyone! I'm trying my best but my ex bf is being really clingy and giving me cute cards such as his brain tumour certificate in an attempt to get back together with me LMAO <3

**Y/N POV**  
Suddenly i start to kiss niall and he kisses bacl! he picks up my book and turns the pages into a condom and I moan out "mr darcy pls no" and he remembers im such a bookwork but he doesnt mind. Harry stands for a seconding remembering his girlfriend who died a few days ago but then gets over her and puts his finger in zayns bum. Zayn moans out in a british accent "Tea and crumpets absolutely spiffing yes harry" 

**darThs POV**  
Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. I want to kill them but they are SO hot. Maybe just five mins. 

**Nialss POV**  
MOANS ugh yes I love y/n's feminine, female body but espaciialy her big boobies and down there! Yes! shes such a nerd but I dont mind because shes really cute. 

**Harry**  
*romantically sings thats what makes u beautiful* 

**Darth**  
DIE!!!! *fights them!!!!* suddenly he throws his sword into liam and impregantes him NO! says harry. Liam shudders then dies.   
Muahahahahaahaha oyu must now i cannot die!!!!!!11!11 

NOOOOoo what do we do?! cries y/n looking really nerdy and hot.   
All of a sudden they all notice how hot she is are start having mega hot hardcore passionat gay sex. Liam is still bleeding out btw.   
Then harry takes out a rope and ties up zayn and zayn moans because bondage is hot and he cums inside darth   
then darth puts his big robot dick inside his ass and then force chkes the entire group and they all came in sync except Y/N coz shes a girl and girls dont do stuff like that.

to top it off liam starts to wee wee and then y/n drinks it and then he comes back to life and they all sing a song together and banish darth vader and then the queen of england comes and knights them and thaks them for the're serivce. 

**Two years later**  
Y/N walks down the isle to her new to be husband....

everyone stares coz shes really famous after the great battle of 1d...

Shes so excited to see him...

shes about to have his kida after all....

and he is......

Hello 1d! she says to the entire band before getting married to them.  
The end I hope u enjoy plz give kudos and money and if u want me to make more plz say beczue even tho it takes me hours to make this stuff i enjoy it and its really hot. im rly proud of this thx bye.


End file.
